powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rage Form
The ability to gain a new form empowered by anger. Sub-power of Anger Manipulation. Variation of Emotional Form. Also Called *Anger/Fury/Wrath Form Capabilities The user can channel violent rage through their body and soul to gain a new form empowered by their anger. The corruption usually manifests as burning the body/appearance of the user and grants improved versions of their original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect the users' wrath. The user is invariably driven by/into incurable rage, although they may be able to control themselves enough to pass as normal, but given enough time the user may regain full control. The users' source of power may be their own rage and/or the rage surrounding them, possibly including vast areas, including the whole world. Applications *Anger Empowerment *Berserker Physiology *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Partial Transformation/Transformation *Unpredictability/Absolute Unpredictability Associations *Adaptive Power-Level *Anger Manipulation *Dark Form *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Evolution *Hatred Empowerment *Hatred Manipulation *Malefic Force Manipulation *Violence Embodiment *Violence Empowerment *Violence Inducement *Wrath Embodiment Limitations *May be reluctant to give in to their rage and as such will not reach their full potential. *May be driven permanently angry or very emotionally wild, blind and clouds the users' judgement. *May be limited to the users' wrath or the wrath around them. *May go berserk destroying friend and foe without remorse. Known Users Gallery Berserk Asura.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) in his Berserker form. Eren_Rage.jpg|Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) when his Titan form enters Rage Mode. Yammy_Release.jpg|Yammy Llargo's (Bleach) Resurrection ... YammyL.jpg|...and his Rage Form. Kenpachi's Bankai face (Bleach).png|In his Bankai form, Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) becomes a mindless, feral berserker fueled by nothing but rage and bloodlust. Angered 6.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball Z) in his Angered Mode. Super_Saiyan_SSG.png|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) was so furious at Goku Black and Zamasu for their crimes that he entered a new, incredibly powerful Super Saiyan form, aptly titled Super Saiyan Rage. Wrathful Broly.gif|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) is capable of entering a Wrathful form... Rage Broly vs SSJB Goku.gif|...which grants him the strength to hold his own against Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Angered Golden Frieza.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Heroes) in his Angered Golden Form, an extension of his Golden Form that occurs when he's greatly enraged. Menthuthuyoupi rage.png|Menthuthuyoupi (Hunter x Hunter) Rage aura angered at Knuckle A.P.R annoyance. Issei goes berserk and enters Juggernaut Drive.jpg|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) while in Juggernaut Drive. World Breaker Hulk.jpeg|When relinquishing all control, Hulk (Marvel Comics) becomes World Breaker Hulk, and like his name suggests, he can break worlds. Skaar Rage.jpg|As the son of the Incredible Hulk, Skaar (Marvel Comics) has inherited the jade giant's rage power. Darkspine Sonic.PNG|When Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) was filled with violent emotions after Shahra's death, he could harness the power of the World Rings of Sadness, Rage and Hatred in order to transform into Darkspine Sonic. Madness of Deathwing.jpg|Madness of Deathwing (World of Warcraft) Rising on all his fiery glory and contagious rage. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Forms Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers